A Secret & A Bath
by ScarletBitch
Summary: A 2-SHOT: LEMON-CENTRIC  Haru has been in love with Sanada Genjirou Yukimura for 3 years now, to get closer she pretends to be a man and enroll in the Takeada army.


Sitting on the corner of the walkway I watched calmly smiling to myself as Yukimura-dono and Shingen-sama continued one of their punching fits. I shifted the wash empty wash bucket from my lap next to my side and flipped the towel over my shoulder. If this kept up much longer, Yukimura-dono's bath would become cold.

"Oyakata-sama!" I heard Yukimura yell. Followed by Shingen-sama's "Yukimura!" and then Yukimura was punched into the wall. It seemed like he was out for the count after that one.

"Haru-kun," Shingen called to me. I jumped off of the side and ran over to him. "Hai!" I exclaimed and bowed deeply. Shingen nodded.

"Alright, Yukimura, go with Haru-kun to the bath." He ordered and I watched in amazement as Yukimura-dono jumped right up and screamed, "Hai!" as if he hadn't just been punched into the wall. I sweat-dropped, that'll never cease to amaze me.

I bowed as Shingen-sama walked off after biding the two of us a goodnight. I watched his back as he retreated. Shingen-sama was so nice. I almost felt bad for lying to him these past few years.

"Alright Haru, let's go." Yukimura said and began walking toward the bath. I smiled and ran to grab the wash basin and catch back up with him. Staring at Yukimura-dono's back melted all my worries once again.

He was the reason I was here, disguised as a boy, in the Tiger of Kai's army. It was all for him, to get close to him, to help him in any way I can. He was my reason for living after he saved my life. That's all there was to it.

In the bath, I was only there momentarily to wash Yukimura-dono's back. He sat up out of the water as I poured the hot water in the basin over him. He sighed and relaxed his muscles. Grabbing the towel from inside my obi I dipped it in the water and commenced washing his back.

Watching over Yukimura-dono was my main duty. I was there with water and a towel whenever he was training. I made sure he ate. Made sure he actually went to sleep. And moments like this I washed his back. It's been this way for the past year, when I finally worked my way up to this position. I was still a soldier, an archer, but I stayed in the home village whenever the main troops were away. It was probably because I was still young.

I wiped the sweat from my brow that had accumulated from the steamy bath. Running a hand through my short black hair I stared at the strip of Yukimura-dono's long brown hair.

"Ne~ Dono? Do you think I could braid your hair later?" I asked. Braiding his hair had become a fixation of mine, partly because I missed my own long hair and partly because I liked doing it.

Yukimura-dono leaned back from his slouched siting position until he bumped into me. I blinked and looked down into his playful eyes. I tried to focus on only his face and to not let my eyes wander down his toned chest and to his-

I blushed and focused on only his eyes. "Sure, I've actually started to enjoy it whenever you braid my hair, Haru-kun." He smiled up at me and I smiled back. "But you know," he then reached up and lightly tugged at my short hair, "you could always grow your own hair out."

I blushed a darker shade of red and fell over from my position, which consisted of me balancing in a squatting position, onto my bum. As a result Yukimura-dono's head fell into my lap.

"Ah gomen!" I exclaimed and tried to help him up. He laughed and swatted my hand away. He sat up again and twisted his body to look at me. My eyes automatically zoomed in on his abs and I had to tear my eyes away and stare at the other side of the room.

"Well, I guess it's time to rinse." He said and smirked. "H-hai." I responded and, without looking, patted around for the wash basin. But then, all of a sudden, I was hit with a splash of cool water. I gasped and wiped my head around to see a grinning Yukimura-dono, empty wash basin in hand. "You looked hot so I thought I cool you down, Haru-kun." He stuck out his tongue and then laughed.

The hairs on my head stood on end as I grabbed the wet towel and through it at him. He was too busy laughing to notice it before it smacked into his face. I watched, dripping wet, as it slid off his face. Once it splished onto the floor I burst out laughing. Not thinking it was too funny Yukimura-dono lunged and grabbed my waist. I gasped and flailed around in a useless attempt to escape his grip.

He dragged me into the in-ground pool of water and we both made a splash as we fell in. I pushed off of him while we were underwater and rose to the surface. The water was cool and my obi began to stick to my body. I dove for the edge but again Yukimura-dono was able to grab me, this time by my shoulders. He was laughing as I thrashed about trying to escape him.

"Come on Haru-kun we never bath together, it be so much easier to wash my back if you got in the bath too!" My face was flushed twelve different shades of red a I focused all my might on escaping at this rate-

Yukimura-dono was able to grab hold of my collar and slip it past my shoulders, he turned me around and smiling said, "Look you're half way ther-" he stopped as soon as he saw my exposed breast. I saw his eyes go wide before I pulled up the sleeve and clutched it in a tight fist. I felt tears sting my eyes. He saw, he saw, he saw! I kept repeating in my head.

"Haru- Y-you're a girl?" he asked in disbelief. We continued to stand in the water. I was too busy trying not to cry that I didn't notice that he reached out to grab me until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I yelled and smacked his hand away before I pulled myself out of the water and moved to crawl away.

"Haru!" he yelled and jumped out of the water. I felt him grab my sleeve, I yelled at him to go away but he ended up flipping me over and pinning me to the floor. My arms flew at him with the intention to hit and smack and scratch but he grabbed them and pinned them above my head. I yelled again, before I felt his hands shift, one to hold down my wrist, and the other covered my mouth.

"Please, Haru-kun, calm down!" he pleaded, wet hair plastered to his face and water droplets falling onto my already wet self.

I violently shook my head and licked at his hand trying to break free. I thrashed my body and bucked my hips, all useless, he was way too. I let my body go limp and I stared up at him with water and tear smeared eyes. He was breathing deeply and staring down at me. In all my thrashing I had opened my obi and my breasts were exposed again. I had never 'big' breasts, like Kasuga-san, but just to make sure I never was exposed I wore baggy obi's.

I felt like I wanted to cry again. The life I worked so hard for was about to come tumbling down. The tears welled up but they never fell. In one split second Yukimura-dono's hand was covering my mouth but then it was his mouth. I felt his hot lips against my own and I gasped. He pulled his face away from my own but didn't break eye contact.

"I-I'm actually happy. That you're a girl." He said and smiled weakly.

"Wha?" I asked but his only answer was another kiss. I felt his grip lighten on my wrists and his other hand cup my face. I was extremely confused by this and slipped my hands out of his now loose grasp and pushed his chest.

"Yukimura-dono-?" I looked up at him. He smiled as he sat up, still straddling me, and stroked the wet hair off my face. "Haru…I've been attracted to you for so long. But you were a guy…so I was just happy you were near me…" he said and blushed slightly. My heart skipped a beat at this. Was it true, was he really…?

With a loss for words I lightly reached up and ran my hands down his now-drying chest. Oh how I've always wanted to touch him. I watched his eyes go big again and felt his body press against mine.

"I've always wanted this." I said as I grabbed one of his hands and rubbed it against my breast. I flinched as he cupped it underneath my hand. "Always," I whispered and grabbed his other hand onto my exposed breast. I bite my lip and looked up at him through half-lided eyes. He looked confused and scared. His hands remained stiff and unmoving on my chest.

"It's alright," I encouraged him and placed both my hands on top of his and began moving them for him. "Oh!" I moaned and ran my hands up Yukimura-dono's arms. He began moving his hands on his own, caressing my breasts. I squirmed under his touch and stretched my arms out past my head and arched my back. He then began thumbing the nipples and making them hard.

"I-is it good?" he asked nervously. I nodded, "Y-yea." I answered and began biting on my lip. "Oh! Yukimura-!" I moaned out and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands stopped and he stared into my eyes. I looked back up at him. Then I fully stripped out of my top and pulled my legs out from under Yukimura-dono. With my legs free I pulled off my bottoms and scooted back over to dono.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, too embarrassed to look at him and said, "I'm ready for you dono."

I felt him tense up and not move for a while. But then he grabbed me in an embrace. I smiled to against his chest as he slowly lowered me to the floor. I stretched out my arms above my head and waited. Yukimura-dono straddled me once again.

"Haru, are you sure?" he asked slightly blushing. I already felt his hard member pressing against me. I smiled and nodded. Slowly he slid into me. I bit my lip and tried not to yell out. He was just so big. I stretched my body out and tightened myself out of instinct. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he slid further into me. Once he was all in he just sat there. I continued to bite my lip but cried, "Move!" after an unbearable moment of stillness.

Yukimura-dono nodded and pulled out slightly, I sighed in relief and the yelled when he went back further in. I spreaded my legs further for him and reached down to lightly brush the hair between our legs.

"Ah! Go faster, dono!" I cried out and bucked my hips. "Ahh!" he exclaimed and closed his eyes. After a second he obliged and began pumping in-and-out-in-and-out. I matched his rhythm and we became in synch. He felt so good inside me. He fit perfectly between my walls. I began sucking on one of my fingers and stretched down my hand to lightly stroke the space between his pushing member and naval. I then slid my finger between my own clits and made contact with his dick there.

"Ah! Dono! Ah!" I moaned and began rubbing myself and his balls whenever they made contact with my skin.

"H-haru!" he cried out. "I want this!" he said and began pumping faster. I sucked harder on my finger then reached out and pinched his nipple. He arched his back and with his hands, pinched both my nipples. I moaned out loud and dropped my hands back down to my chest and wrapped them around his wrists, rubbing them as they pinched and caressed my breasts. "Yuki!" I moaned and tightened my walls. He moaned but kept going.

I wanted to touch him more but my arms felt like limo noodles and my brain was too busy trying to synch with his movements. "I-I'm-" he cried out and then I felt him release into me. He rolled over next to me on his back and slid himself out from me. I shivered and ran a hand through my clit, gathering the excess sperm. I licked it off my hands and then curled up next to Yukimura-dono.

He swallowed and then looked over at me. "Haru I-" I stopped him with a kiss. And then smiled at him. "It's alright dono." He then too smiled at me and ran a hand through my hair. "It is alright isn't it." he said and then smiled wider. "Looks like I'll need another bath, care to join me this time?" I blushed and looked away. Sitting up he laughed and pulled me onto his lap. "This time I'll was your back." I lightly chuckled and snuggled under his chin. His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. "Don't worry, you're not leaving, you'll stay right where you are." I began licking and kissing the side of his face up to his ear. "do you really mean it?" I asked and then began sucking on his ear lobe. His eyes were closed and he was relaxed. "Yea, I do." Tears stung my eyes again but this time I wiped them away. "That's happy." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.


End file.
